


Caught In The Act

by mandralyne



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Kotetsu sneaks into Barnaby's apartment to decorate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

Kotetsu Kaburagi didn’t always have the greatest ideas when he was trying to pull off a surprise. When he came up with the idea of dressing up as Santa Claus and sneaking into Barnaby’s apartment to cheer up the glum man, he neglected to remember how little his partner liked surprises. Still he thought that the blonde could use a little holiday cheer and had decided to do something about it. 

Dressed as Santa, Kotetsu arrived at Barnaby’s building bearing gifts and a tree. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was one in the morning, and then looked up towards the area where Barnaby’s apartment. Seeing no lights, Kotetsu decided it was as good a time as any to haul everything up. 

He unlocked the door, stepped inside and set the bag of gifts down quietly on the floor, and quickly tapped in the alarm code; disabling it. Kotetsu took the tree, and set it up off to the side in the main room, and grabbed one of the bags which had ornaments in it and started decorating the tree. As he finished and started setting the gifts under the tree, the hero caught himself humming Christmas carols a little louder than he should have been. It was at that moment, Kotetsu heard a click coming from the front door. He’d never thought that Barnaby would be anywhere but in bed sleeping. 

As Barnaby stepped into his apartment, he saw the tree, and then saw Kotetsu with a gift in hand, frozen in place. He walked into the main room, towards his partner, and asked in a cold voice, “Old man… What are you doing?” 

“I-I uuuh, I’m decorating your apartment for you Bunny.” Kotetsu squeaked, falling over backwards as the younger man approached him. Sweat started beading along his brow as the amber eyed man caught the look on his partner’s face. 

“I can see that…” Barnaby replied annoyed. “Now, I just want to know what you were doing in my apartment without my express permission in the first place.” He stepped closer to Kotetsu, now overshadowing the older man. 

Kotetsu looked down for a moment before answering. “Bunny, I thought you looked so gloomy and miserable. So I was leaving you some presents just like Santa would…”

Barnaby just glared at Kotetsu, “And how does that explain you dressed in this stupid Santa suit?” Then he caught a glimpse of the undone buttons and added, “Neither does it explain why you have your top mostly undone…”

Kotetsu chucked awkwardly for a moment, and finally responded, “Well, I uuuhh, was going to wait for you to wake up in the morning, so you wouldn’t be alone on Christmas. And we could open the gifts together…”

Barnaby’s face softened into a small smile for a moment. His green eyes glinting. The annoyed note leaving his voice. “Kotesu, that still doesn’t explain why your top is undone.”

“Bu-Bunny!” Kotetsu exclaimed, “That’s because I got too hot setting the tree up. This isn’t exactly the coolest outfit to be wearing.”

Barnaby smirked, as he got down to the floor, leaning over his partner. “I guess that is an acceptable answer. Thank you Kotetsu.” With that thanks he placed a chaste kiss on his partner’s lips.  


End file.
